


Cold

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Complicated Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: You knew you had been a bit off, but you didn't realize how bad it really was.





	Cold

You knew you had been a bit off, but you didn't realize how bad it really was. Stressful days at work didn’t do you any favors. The past few months had really done a number on you. Your cases were taking longer than you had planned, and the company you worked for kept breathing down your neck. Everything sucked the life out of you. You couldn’t eat, you couldn’t sleep. Your relationship with Danny had taken a turn for the worse. You two hadn’t been intimate in quite the while.

You had been so caught up in everything else, that you didn’t see Dan packing his bags until about five minutes ago. “Wait, Dan, where are you going?” You were absolutely confused, and you feared the worst.

“Well uh, I might go to Arin and Suzy’s or something. But, I just get the feeling that you don’t want me around anymore.” You winced at his words, knowing this was your fault. Tears threatened to stream down your face, as you tried to stop him from packing. You reached swiftly but gently for Danny’s hands. He huffed out a sigh, and seemingly forced himself to look at you. It seemed as if he was afraid of letting you see him hurt, sad. “Baby, why would you ever think that I don’t want you?” You moved the suit case over to the middle of the bed so that you and Dan could sit down on the edge.

“I know that we all have bad days sometimes, love, but you’ve been pushing me further and further away from you. You won’t let me in, you won’t talk to me. What else was I supposed to think?” Danny tightened his grip on your hands, his breath catching in his throat. Your eyes had betrayed you as the tears flowed. “I-I know, you’re right. I have pushed you, and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for the way I am, Danny.” Your apology caused something in him to stir, and he started to cry as well. “Please, don’t leave me. I-I love you so much, baby.”

You knew it would take a bit more than words to convince him to stay. You knew you had to commit to opening up to him more, no matter how hard it may be. You knew that you had to learn how to let shit go, destress yourself, just relax. Let Danny take care of you when times get really tough. “I love you too, sweetheart. And trust me, this is the very last thing I wanted to do. So, let’s make a deal, okay? Promise me something.” You nodded, anxiously waiting for his proposition. “Keep me in the loop from now on, alright? Don’t bottle this shit up anymore. And, I’ll do the same whenever it gets bad for me. Promise?” The sight before you made you giggle a little bit. He held out his left pinky, asking for your right in return.

You gave him your word, sealing it with a pinky promise and a kiss. “I love you so much, Dan.”

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Cold by Crossfade. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
